


Girls' Band Party!: As Seen on TV

by Nellancholy



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Meta, i am always interested in localizations where things are changed significantly, whether comedic or not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-02-09 16:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18642208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellancholy/pseuds/Nellancholy
Summary: Take a look into an alternate universe where an ambiguously-Western studio came up with the basic premise of Bandori, but failed to get it off the ground during the big "anime-styled" boom of the mid 2000s.Join the girls (and two boys) of St. Magda and Hydrangea High Schools as they grow their friendships, get inspired by music, and rock out in a new way each day.Chapter 2: Adapted scenes from the stargazing and NFO events.





	1. Chapter 1

_BandoriIRC loading…_

_loaded_

_/join $discussion_

_/msg NickServ user PoPiPaxHimitsu password ********_

_Welcome, PoPiPaxHimitsu. Current server time is 14:55:53. Other users: 6_

**PoPiPaxHimitsu** : Dug up some interesting files. Seems to be some old promotional stuff from like the mid 2000s,right at the peak of the “anime-inspired” boom, targeted towards a tween or little older audience. They were looking to produce a show about 5 whole bands,and presumably albums,figures,a game,all that stuff. Never got off the ground,looks like it was being a bit too ambitious. Some of the characters and plot seeds seemed interesting though. “Girls Band Party” was probably just a working title,wouldn’t expect a finished product to be called anything like that…

_[PoPiPaxHimitsu has uploaded: GBP_CharacterProfiles.zip]_

**Poppin’ Party**

A band formed by Misty after she stumbled upon the Random Star guitar in the Ivoire Museum of Art. Realizing the perfect opportunity to rediscover the Star Beat she witnessed as a child, she came together with her new friends to improve their skills and find a new inspiration in every song.

 **Misty Lane**  
**Age** : 15  
**Role** : Guitarist/Vocalist  
**Likes** : Starlight, music, Alicia  
**Dislikes** : Dark nights, doubt

An ordinary, optimistic girl in her first year of high school. Gazing up at the stars one night, she felt a strange resonance in her heart that she dubbed the “Star Beat”, and formed Poppin’ Party in an attempt to recapture that feeling. She’s always energetic and has a kind word for everyone she meets, with a hope that never falters. A mysterious being dwells in her hair, a mystery even to those who are closest to her.

 **Alicia Ivoire**  
**Age** : 15  
**Role** : Keyboardist  
**Likes** : Quiet, chrysanthemums, Misty  
**Dislikes** : Hard work, orchids, Misty

Her family runs a museum and her grandmother is a famous archaeologist, and Alicia herself is a nationally-famed flower arranger and an old friend of Misty’s. She doesn’t like the attention her talent gets her, and prefers to spend her days doing not much of anything at all. She agreed to join Poppin’ Party after sneaking Random Star out of the museum’s Contemporary Music History exhibit thanks to Misty’s begging. (Don’t tell anyone.)

 **Taylor “Tay” Gardner**  
**Age** : 16  
**Role** : Guitarist  
**Likes** : Insects, Puns  
**Dislikes** : The cold, overeating

A talented guitarist who worked hard at several live houses in order to afford the guitar she now owns. She’s caring towards her friends, but sometimes comes up with baffling ideas or jokes. Her head is often in the clouds, as her mind seems to be buzzing like the beloved insects she cares for at home. One of her habits is to compare her friends to insects, and she often tries to spread her love for insects to her surroundings. (Her cousin Tea always seems to be absent when she has friends over.)

 **Sarah Marsh**  
**Age** : 16  
**Role** : Drummer  
**Likes** : Being relied on, cooking smells  
**Dislikes** : Lying, Coffee

Misty’s first friend in high school, and the responsible one who often has to keep the other members of Poppin’ Party in check when they end up going every which way on their adventures. She often helps out at the family bakery, and she used to drum in a club in middle school as well, but an untimely accident at her final performance led to her renouncing the drums until Misty gave her the hope to continue.

 **Rina Corona**  
**Age** : 15  
**Role** : Bassist  
**Likes** : Chocolate pies, warm pillows  
**Dislikes** : (She wouldn’t tell us.)

She was too shy to even consider performing in any way, but the example of her musician older sister Yuri and the fun Misty was having with the other members inspired her to join them. For anything other than chocolate, she tends to go with the flow and gets caught up in unlucky or tiring situations. (Her family’s from the south,ya know.)

* * *

 

 **ItsumoDori** : I guess they’re the protagonists, huh? Seem like a likable bunch, TBH if a little bland.

* * *

 

**Eclipse**

Formed by Rachel and her childhood friends, Eclipse formed from their wish to stay together even after entering high school. Inspired by the beams of light from the sunset they shared every evening, they use their music as a means to come together, more than a performance for anyone else.

 **Rachel “Raven” Portobello**  
**Age** : 15  
**Role** : Guitarist/Vocalist  
**Likes** : Poetry, illustrating the abject torment of the human soul  
**Dislikes** : Bright colors, smiles

A girl who’s a little grim, but who cares for her friends more than anything else. She doesn’t handle change well, and that’s probably what made her so enthusiastic towards the idea of Eclipse. Her blood type is O+.

 **Mason Albright**  
**Age** : 15  
**Role** : Guitarist  
**Likes** : Getting the best deals, naps  
**Dislikes** : Less than 70% off

An old friend of Raven’s. After the untimely passing of his mother, he inherited her habit of compulsive couponing. Some say he works part time at 8-Twelve to get the insider info about upcoming offers. He never gives too much effort into anything else, but Eclipse makes Raven happy (or what passes as happy for her), so he plays for them. His ultimate act of recycling is wearing the school uniform that his mother wore when she was his age.

 **Tanya Osborn**  
**Age** : 15  
**Role** : Drummer

 **Likes** : Working out, community service

 **Dislikes** : Abandonment, littering

Tanya’s lived alone in a flat for as long as she remembers. Her immediate family is a mystery, and at present her only housemate is Ako. She’s well-known among the adults in town for her volunteer work for various causes, and they support her own life in turn. She met Raven and Mason in a park when they were kids, and Eclipse is basically her family.

  
**Marie Newman**  
**Age** : 15  
**Role** : Bassist  
**Likes** : Fashion magazines, interior design  
**Dislikes** : Plebeian taste, budgeting

An enthusiastic artist and the nominal “leader” of Eclipse, Marie wants nothing more than to get her work published and displayed, though she’s turned up unlucky at every turn so far. She tends to be slow on the uptake, and often lets other people make decisions for her without knowing. It’s a mystery as to what exactly she leads, if anything.

 **Georgie Rivera**  
**Age** : 15  
**Role** : Keyboardist  
**Likes** : Standing out, Decaffeinated coffee  
**Dislikes** : Cloth stains, Carbonation

An ordinary girl with an ordinary life, Georgie works at her family’s coffee shop and plays alongside her friends in Eclipse. She often wishes she could be a bit more special, and ends up the target of Marie’s makeovers as a result, sporting a new look every other week. (Her name is a big point of embarrassment to her, but she refuses to be called by anything else.)

* * *

 

 **RoundMountain** : Edgy. At least they have a coherent hook to them, though. They feel more properly protagonist-like than Poppin’ Party.

 **JudgementNut** : I think it’s charming. The target audience is kids, especially young girls, after all… Sometimes you just gotta go back to sincere, undiluted friendship.

 **Glacial** : I feel like the presence of a token boy character warrants some mention.

 **JudgementNut** : It’s better than just having a completely separate group of boys to serve as obvious romantic counterparts for the girl protagonists, I think. Boys and girls can be friends, that’s a message worth repeating for the audience.

* * *

 

  
**Rosenkreuz**

A Visual Kei themed band formed by Japanese expatriates, Rosenkreuz is a bit on the eccentric side, but their care for their art and for each other is evident. With all of them in a new home that’s a little strange to them, they put everything they have into their music to prove themselves.

 **Yukina Minato**  
**Age** : 16  
**Role** : Vocalist  
**Likes** : ???  
**Dislikes** : ???

The mysterious, mostly silent vocalist of Rozenkreuz. Nobody seems to know where she comes from or where she goes when not recording or performing. According to Ako at least, her voice possesses a curse that could destroy the world if she spoke. She does seem to have a soft spot for cats, though…

 **Sayo Hikawa**  
**Age** : 16  
**Role** : Guitarist  
**Likes** : Stoicism, romance  
**Dislikes** : Physical affection, Hanna

The only child of a famous rock guitarist, Sayo enjoys nothing more than being able to cultivate her own skills and prove herself alongside the other members of Rozenkreuz. At school, she’s a member of the calligraphy club and secretly rather appreciates the admiration of her peers. Now, if only Hanna would stop sneaking in to watch her…

 **Lisa Imai**  
**Age** : 16  
**Role** : Bassist  
**Likes** : Casual wear, spontaneity  
**Dislikes** : Over-rehearsing, flash bulbs

A former child actress and model, Lisa, the only native member of Rozenkreuz, initially retired from the public eye amidst a very public scandal. After a few years of peace, another talent agency contacted her as a liaison to a band they were putting together from several talented expatriate students. She enjoys her role as a mentor to Ako and Rinko in particular, and the relative peace of being a member of an ensemble instead of a solo act.

 **Ako Udagawa**  
**Age** : 14  
**Role** : Drummer  
**Likes** : The infernal wrath of the abyss, Rinko, Tanya  
**Dislikes** : Sitting still, cool colors

Tanya’s cousin from Japan entrusted to her during her studies in the States. She’s a big fan of the American show “24 Carat Blossom Knights” and frequently makes references to the show or whatever new game she’s playing this week. She’s prone to melodrama and flights of fancy, but most of all she admires Tanya’s independence and generosity, and at her core she’s a hard worker and a dedicated friend. (She’s not a big fan of 25 Carat Bloom Cavaliers though.)

 **Rinko Shirokane**  
**Age** : 15  
**Role** : Keyboardist  
**Likes** : Full combos, sick ganks  
**Dislikes** : Frag compilations, haptic feedback

A somewhat infamous e-athlete in her home country, Rinko was disowned by her family and travelled to the States with Ako, using her earnings from her short and explosive career to fund the move. With her facade gone, Rinko carries herself with a shy, altogether delicate demeanor, what Lisa and Sayo describe as “the lead of a romance novel, blossoming before her season”. She frequently clings to Lisa or Ako, and is grateful for the fact that no one seems to recognise her here.

* * *

 

 **BunnyzonoLand** : You know if this actually got made we’d all be calling them our gay awakening or whatever.

 **PoPiPaxHimitsu** : You, maybe. The goth thing doesn’t really do it for me, you know…

* * *

 

**Shimmering Violets**

With 25 Carat Bloom Cavaliers (25BC), the upcoming sequel to the superhero TV series 24 Carat Blossom Knights entering production, the producers devised a novel promotional concept. What if the stars of the show also recorded music themed around the plot of the show? With that, Shimmering Violets were born. Following on from the ending of 24BK, 25BC follows the adventures of 5 warriors in a futuristic world, chosen by the Eternal Prism to don gem-themed armor and do battle with invasive plant aliens known as Kudzu.

 **Allison Montpelier**  
**Age** : 15  
**Role** : Vocalist  
**Likes** : Flash bulbs, autographing things  
**Dislikes** : Bad angles, overproduction

A shining star, a new actress whose career is on the rise. She’s got something of an ego to her, and she tends to cry if she doesn’t get her way. While her dedication is unquestionable, her self-image could use some pruning to get at her shimmering, radiant core. On 25BC she plays Rampant Rhodolite, the leading lady who slices Kudzu with her scythe.

 **Catherine Weisschloss**  
**Age** : 16  
**Role** : Bassist  
**Likes** : Black tea, local TV  
**Dislikes** : Monarchy, raised voices

Unbeknownst to most people, the princess in exile of the former State of [REDACTED], that had been annexed by the Kingdom of [CENSORED]. Escaping an arranged marriage intended to secure the union of the two nations, she arrived here and happened to get caught in an audition for 25BC because a producer liked the look of her. She’s a bit reserved and tries to get her colleagues to be more poised and ladylike, but it’s an uphill battle. On 25BC she plays Traumend Topaz, the second-in-command who spears Kudzu on her lance.

 **May Columbia**  
**Age** : 16  
**Role** : Drummer  
**Likes** : Elegant design, weight  
**Dislikes** : Theoretical physics, arm fatigue

A scientific prodigy known for her talent in electronic design, sought for her expertise by many large companies. While contracted to build equipment for the talent agency, she tripped and fell over a drum set that was lying around. The resulting sound captured the imagination of a producer, and almost immediately she was signed on for 25BC. She took the opportunity to publicly announce her new position, and welcomes the change of pace in her life. She’s a bit awkward in front of the camera, but Catherine helps keep her focused. On 25BC she plays Crush Emerald, the belligerent punk who flattens Kudzu with her hammer.

 **Hanna Harper**  
**Age:** ???  
**Role** : Guitarist  
**Likes** : Sayo, fried artichoke  
**Dislikes** : Not understanding things, Sayo being sad

An amorphous hyperadaptoid who was being transported to cold storage on the planet Neptune, her containment pod was dislodged from the transport ship and crash landed in the outskirts of town, where Sayo found her. Imprinting immediately on her as she regained consciousness, she took on Sayo’s appearance and adopted the identity of Hanna in order to fit in on Earth and satisfy her thirst for knowledge about her new home. She can master any action just by seeing it once, but her role as part of Shimmering Violets gives her new experiences every day. On 25BC she plays Storm Sapphire, the scientific genius who dissolves Kudzu with her ray gun.

 **Eva Pendragon**  
**Age** : 15  
**Role** : Keyboardist  
**Likes** : A knight’s honor, Shimmering Violets  
**Dislikes** : Lying, ranged combat

Eva was an ordinary, unconfident girl who was uncertain of her future in life, what with no friends and an absent mother working hard for the both of them. During a search for a part-time job, she stumbled upon the auditions for 25BC. When she made it against the odds and began working with the band on the show, she found in the characters of the Cavaliers the purpose she was looking for. She takes the values of the Cavaliers dearly to her heart and now strives to live with honor and dedication every day. She’s close to May in particular, helping her to work on new inventions. On 25BC she plays Allure Amethyst, the beautiful and mysterious sorceress whose wings gleam with light to purify the Kudzu.

* * *

 **Glacial** : A show within a show…I feel like when writers try to do that, it ends up being something the audience wants to watch more than the actual show.

 **RinRinRin** : Gem knights? Gem…gem-sonas people would come up with if Girl’s Band Party was made…imagine…

* * *

 

  
**Hello, Happy World**

Formed initially as part of Kieran’s plan to serenade Catherine, Hello, Happy World has remained together thanks to their debut being received fantastically by everyone…except Catherine. Their performances are theatrical, more like opera meeting the circus than a regular concert. Expanding their goals with the stated purpose of making the world smile, they now attract audiences young and old whenever they play.

 **Lyudmila Kuznetsov**  
**Age** : 40?  
**Role** : Vocalist  
**Likes** : Physical training, being buried in snow  
**Dislikes** : The summer, being over budget

A former captain of the special forces of the Republic of [ **|||||||||||** ], Lyuda eventually settled in the Kingdom of [CENSORED], where she was offered the post of Prince Kieran’s personal bodyguard. When he came to the States as part of his scheme to win Catherine’s love, she came along as well. Supported by her team, Lyuda enacts various elaborate plans to express Kieran’s love for the theatrical. Perhaps the shift in HHW’s goal is part of her own wish to atone for something…

 **Kieran Setanta**  
**Age** : 16  
**Role** : Guitarist  
**Likes** : Dress pants, chivalry  
**Dislikes** : Modesty, that which is fleeting

The prince of the Kingdom of [CENSORED], a true romantic with a love for art. As the firstborn son of the royal family, the annexation of the Union meant that he would be obligated to marry Princess Weisschloss in order to secure the unity of the two nations. Where others might chafe, his sense of duty and his genuine, passionate love for her drove him to follow her in an attempt to truly win her love. He may get a little distracted by all the other beautiful ladies he meets along the way, as well as his love of performance, but with Lyuda to keep him on task, maybe one day she’ll say yes. But with her focus on her career, that day seems pretty far away. Kieran also put on the girls’ uniform on his first day at St. Magda’s, but no one has bothered to correct him yet.

 **Haley Richards**  
**Age:** 15  
**Role** : Bassist  
**Likes** : Protein, friendly competition  
**Dislikes** : Being at home, sugar

A joyful, confident girl, Haley is the older sister of two others, and a natural talent at sports, especially softball. She joined Hello, Happy World after witnessing Lyuda’s intense physical training and being impressed by Kieran’s unflappable optimism. Between Lyuda and Kieran’s scheming, and Michelle and Karen’s efforts to stay out of trouble, Haley often finds herself pulled both ways. At least these conflicts often end up being fun, unlike the ones at home…

 **Michelle Steiner**  
**Age** :15  
**Role** : DJ/mascot  
**Likes** : Felting, power naps  
**Dislikes** : Sweating, assertiveness

Answering an offer for a part-time job, Michelle found herself pulled into the pace of Hello, Happy World. Dressed as Mishka, the mascot of Lyuda’s former unit, she provides much of the band’s sound, and a lovable, colorful face as the fluffy bear. She tends to shoot down their more outlandish ideas, but smiles tiredly and follows along with most other things. She’s friends with Kelly and Rina, and enjoys a relaxing tea time where she can work with felt way more than she likes being with her band.

 **Kelly Bell**  
**Age:** 16  
**Role** : Drummer  
**Likes** : Jellyfish, Catherine  
**Dislikes** : Crowds, penguins

Perhaps the most ordinary of the bunch, Kelly was recruited by Lyuda while practicing the drums in a music store. She’s easily made anxious and tends to panic if she stays outside for too long. She admire’s Kieran’s dedication, but her sympathy to Catherine’s plight means Hello, Happy World’s current direction is a relief to her. She gets lost easily, and tends to spend weekends by the sea.

* * *

 

 **ItusmoDori** : These. These feel like characters from a completely different show. The prince and the soldier, really.

 **RinRinRin** : Catherine, though…

 **Glacial** : Probably a big part of why this show didn’t get made. Clearly needed a ton of polish and people got reassigned to other projects.

 **RoundMountain** : Don’t have any images?

 **PoPiPaxHimitsu** : It’s all I got for now. I’ll try to find some episode outlines and maybe images if there are any.

 **RoundMountain** : Mishka/Michelle sounds cute at least…maybe I’ll try to draw a couple of the characters and post them here.

 **PoPiPaxHimitsu** : You do that. Gotta log for now, though. Arisa is calling me…

_PoPiPaxHimitsu left._

 


	2. Stars and Dice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adapted scenes from the stargazing and NFO events.

_Downloading file: GBP_Storyboard27.pdf_

* * *

Hanna looked up at the night sky, tears clouding her photoreceptors. It was one thing to miss something, someone, or someplace you knew. It was a far worse thing not to remember what you missed so much. She couldn’t remember anything before waking up when her pod crashed to Earth, and despite all the people she met and all the things she did since then…there was still a hole in her heart that didn’t seem like it could be filled.

A distinctly-accented, by now familiar voice approached her. “Why is blue mirror girl crying?”

Hanna sniffed, forcing a smile as she wiped her nose on her sleeve. “O-oh. Mila… I’m just…looking out into space. Wondering…where I actually came from. If…if I have any family or anything…” Speaking plainly drove the stake deeper into her heart than trying to deny it. She sank to the ground, a sob escaping her internal pressure regulator.

Lyudmila shook her head, kneeling beside Hanna. “I am not therapist or anything. But in Republic special forces, important to keep things in perspective. Otherwise could cost life of myself and comrades.” Unbidden, her hand went around Hanna’s waist,holding her firmly. “I am not alien either. But am far from home as well. We make do with what we have, try to be…not happy, but maybe at least comfortable. No family to go back to…now Prince and Mishka are family. I guess Haley and Kelly are too.”

“Easy for you to say…” Hanna’s voice carried more despair than malice. “When you at least remember them…I don’t…I don’t even know…out of the thousands of stars, which one my planet might be around. No clues, no evidence, no memories…”

“...” For a moment, Lyuda remained silent. Gently, her free hand guided Hanna, nuzzling her into her chin. The smell of Hanna’s shampoo, the same type Sayo used, wafted up into her nose.

Realization dawned.

“If you don’t even know…” Lyuda raised her hand,pointing at the brightest star in the night sky. “…then it doesn’t matter which star you look at, no?” Her other hand raised Hanna’s chin. “Then from tonight, that is Hanna’s and Lyuda’s star. Its light gives you comfort on this planet and with its people. Especially girl you like so much that you look like her.”

Hanna blinked and sniffed. Despite her tears and sweat, a smile came back onto her face. “I’m…comfortable. I can be comfortable. With Sayo, and Shimmering Violets…” A mischievous look came into her eye. “Maybe with Mila too?”

“A-ahem.” With that, Lyudmila stood up quickly. “I-if blue mirror girl has resolved midlife crisis, let us go back to camp. Misty and others are already waiting.”

* * *

 **Glacial:** Huh. That’s…surprisingly dramatic stuff.

 **PoPiPaxHimitsu:** I KNOW right? More of this I find, the sadder I am that it didn’t get made!

 **ItsumoDoori:** TBH it’d probably be disappointing anyway.

 **JudgementNut:** A lot of things get cut down from concept to publishing, though it’s nice to be optimistic, I think…

 **PoPiPaxHimitsu:** Say, has anyone seen maru?

 **Glacial:** She’s busy with work, I think. Said something about training hard for a future event.

 **PoPiPaxHimitsu:** Aw, that’s unfortunate. Was looking forward to the sketch she said she was gonna do. Anyway, there was another storyboard in the folder I downloaded…

[ _PoPiPaxHimitsu has uploaded: GBP_Storyboard�ŠŽ�ƒ.pdf_ ]

 **PoPiPaxHimitsu:** Huh, that’s strange. The file itself should be fine, though…?

 **ItsumoDoori:** Thanks for reminding me to reboot after my antivirus updated.

_ItsumoDoori left._

**Glacial:** Here, I’ll try downloading it…

_Downloading file: GBP_Storyboard�ŠŽ�ƒ.pdf_

* * *

Ako’s face bore a wide grin as she threw her arms open over the table that had been cleared out in Tanya’s flat. It sure was nice of her to have gone out with Marie and Georgie, leaving ample room for the members of Rozenkreuz to gather.

“Welcome, dear, pitiful mortals, to the domain of Koxa, your Mistress of Games on this lovely evening. Prepare for thrill and terror alike, as you are cast into harrowing adventure and pitched battle against the most fearsome of foes! Now, present to me the hapless avatars that you shall embody in the trials to come…”

Rinko was the first to raise her hand. “Um, w-well, after much thought and meticulous calculation, I am playing a wizard with the evocation subclass, in which I have taken spells of-”

Her voice receded into the background as Ako turned towards Sayo. “And you, maiden of myrtle? What offering do you proffer for our beholding this evening?”

“I…” Sayo gingerly pushed one of the miniatures on the table forward. “I asked, well, Hanna told me unprompted, that the…fighter is supposed to be the easiest to play, I just whack whatever’s closest to me on my turn. And if I take the cavalier subclass, I can probably keep everyone else from dying…”

Lisa sat straight up, beaming. “Oh, oh, speaking of which, I thought I’d play a life domain cleric! I thought it’d be necessary to have someone else who can protect Rinko, and make sure any wounds she sustains aren’t too much of a problem…” With this, she cast a smile at the raven-haired girl, who promptly turned away blushing.

“Truly a display of compassion and grace befitting our lady of golden brown…” Ako dramatically flipped her hair back. “And our soulful siren, Yukina?”

“...” Yukina raised her hands and began gesticulating.

* * *

 **Glacial:** Ah, so this is the requisite “characters play a roleplaying game” episode. It continues in this fashion for several more scenes, and the main point of humor is seeing mundane characters dropped into a fantasy setting with outlandish outfits…

 **JudgementNut:** What’s Yukina doing in the last frame over there?

 **BunnyzonoLand:** Pretty sure that’s sign language. She can’t talk, you know? A main character with mutism, that’s interesting…

 **JudgementNut:** She’s the vocalist of Rozenkreuz, though…

 **BunnyzonoLand:** Selective mutism, then. And on the next page, the caption says she’s playing a bard…

 **JudgementNut:** Hnngh, Ako. I roll to seduce the orc bandit queen- Just kidding, they’d never get away with THAT on the show…

 **PoPiPaxHimitsu:** Glad to see you guys are having fun with this. Sorry I don’t have more for you right now, though.

 **Glacial:** I am just happy that this channel has something to talk about, we’ve been rather passive lately.

 **BunnyzonoLand:** She means dead, basically.

 **PoPiPaxHimitsu:** Anyway, I was just gonna head on down to the bakery…ping me if maru gets on, okay?

_PoPiPaxHimitsu has gone idle._


End file.
